Luna
by Dann 19
Summary: Han pasado los años, y lo inevitable llega: la muerte.  Remus a dejado sola a Tonks, y ella en sus momentos de tristeza lo recuerda mirando la luna.
1. Luna

Hola:

Soy nuevo por aqui, pues vengo de Potterfics luego de todos los problemas que hay por allá. Pero bueno

Espero que les guste y dejen reviews, gracias.

**Aclaraciones:**

Aquí ni Remus ni Tonks mueren en la batalla de Hogwards. Remus muere de una enfermedad mágica, y ahía es cuando comienza la historia.

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes son de JK y demás marcas propietarios.

Prefacio: Cuando tu recuerdo se ve a través de la luna

_

* * *

Luna_

La luna estaba en lo más alto del cielo, su resplandor iluminaba cada centímetro de espacio sin cubrir que estuviera sobre la tierra. Era tan brillante, tan sublime, tan resplandeciente, tan… melancólica. Cada vez que ella un rayo de luz proveniente de la luna penetraba su piel sentía como cada poro se erizaba, y como hasta el mas mínimo detalle se lo recordaba.

Le recordaba su piel, sus caricias, su cuerpo… pero tan bien traía a su mente amargos recuerdos de sufrimiento y de dolor para su amado, que ahora estaba muerto. Sus ojos ya no tenía vida, su piel estaba aún más blanca de lo normal y su cuerpo frío no respondía a sus caricias. Ahora sólo estaba inerte, dentro de una urna enterrado a tres metros bajo tierra.

Puso su mano en el cristal de la ventana, marcando cada dedo y viendo como el frío empañaba la huella luego de que ella retirara la mano. Alzó la vista, y se fijó de nuevo en ella, en la luna. En sus ojos se reflejaba el resplandor del satélite, y esa misma luz hacia que pijama pareciera tan blanco como la nieve.

Se agachó hasta quedar sentada frente a la ventana, sin apartar la mirada de la luna en ningún momento. Pasó sus manos alrededor de sus piernas y se quedó allí, intentado calentarse un poco, pues el frío aire de noviembre no la ayudaba en nada. Bajó la mirada y una lágrima recorría su mejilla, mientras su mente jugaba con sus recuerdos.

_—Remus, no me dejes… Remus —pronunció Tonks al lado de su marido moribundo._

_El pelo juguetón de Tonks estaba blanco y opaco, su cara surcada de arrugas estaba ensombrecida mientras que sus ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas, que se peleaban por salir. _

_Remus estaba postrado en una cama, mientras de miraba con los últimos instantes que le quedaban de vida a su esposa sufrir terriblemente. Sus manos no respondían, y ¡cómo se moría de ganas de limpiarle las mejillas llenas de lágrimas! sólo movía la cabeza negando, intentando decirle que no llorase._

_—Tonks… por favor, n-no llores…_

_—¡No, no! ¡no hables! guarda el poco aliento que te queda —le interrumpió Tonks, poniendo un dedo en su boca. Pero Remus levantó la mano con un gran esfuerzo, y retiró la mano de la mujer._

_—No, T-Tonks… tengo que decirte una cosa —Remus respiró entrecortadamente, y luego de un minutos volvió a dirigirse a su esposa—. ¿Sabes?, t-tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, a pesar d-de que al principio no quería e-estar contigo. Y, ambos sabemos q-que el primero en morir tenía que ser yo, por eso quiero pedirte que no s-sufras por m-mí —Tonks intentó interrumpirlo, pero Remus de nuevo la detuvo con un gesto, y ambos simplemente se observaron._

_Tonks siguió mirando a su esposo, que por lo visto estaba a punto d desfallecer. Ella, entendiendo que le quedaba poco tiempo de vida a su amado, se acercó lentamente hasta Remus y posó sus labios en los de él. Luego de un corto tiempo, la mujer se separó de su esposo y él susurró las últimas palabras de su vida._

_—Te amo —fueron sus últimas palabras antes de cerrar los ojos, y quedarse quieto… sin ningún signo de vida alguna._

_Tonks rompió a llorar y las puertas se abrieron mostrando a un joven de pelo castaño oscuro que caía libremente por su frente. El chico se acercó hasta su madre, y la abrazó mientras la levantaba y la sacaba del cuarto. De los ojos cambiantes del chico, caían lágrimas al igual que los de su madre._

_Los dos salieron del cuarto, mientras el chico le repetía una y otra vez a su madre la misma frase._

_—No llores, lo mejor de él, su amor, sigue en tu corazón._

Y ahora que lo pensaba bien, su hijo tenía la razón: su amor aún vivía y residía en su corazón, aunque eso no la había ayudado mucho en todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo, en como recordaba los últimos momentos que lo vio con vida.

Una brisa fría erizó su cuerpo, y penetró tan dentro de su ser que en algún momento creyó morir por el frío y la soledad que la embargaba. Miró de nuevo la luna, la luna llena, estaba igual que todos los meses, igual que cuando sin más remedio Remus se transformaba una noche al mes en un licántropo, aunque gracias a la poción matalobos se podía quedar en un cuarto apartado, al final del jardín sin hacerle daño a nadie de la casa.

Su voz se escuchaba en la distancia, haciendo que se estremeciera hasta la más mínima célula de su cuerpo. Le parecía que cualquier brisa era un susurró de su amado: _"te amo"… "siempre estaré contigo"…_ y aunque le diera mucho dolor, se apartó de la ventana. No quería seguir martirizándose más, pensando que cada soplo de viento era una frase que su amado le mandaba.

Tonks se sentó en la cama, abrazándose para terminar de quitarse el frío, pero la puerta se abrió haciéndola estremecer de nuevo.

—Mamá, estás aquí. Te he buscado por toda la casa —el joven de no más de veinte años se acercó hasta sentarse al lado de su madre. Su cabello ahora estaba más oscuro, su nariz estaba chata y sus labios más claro de lo habitual.

—¡Ted! te he dicho que no me gusta esa nariz, representa mezquindad —puntualizó Tonks.

—¡Oh mamá!... bien —el chico cerró los ojos, y luego de unos minutos su nariz paso de chata a una linda nariz refinada y perfilada—. Mamá, te buscaba para decirte que…, eh… tengo que irme.

—¿De verdad debes irte?... Teddy, sabes que estoy sola en esta casa y después de la muerte de tu padre —Tonks se atragantó, y no pudo seguir. Recordarlo hacia daño.

—Sí, mamá… pero te prometo que ha mas tardar pasado mañana estoy contigo, y traigo a Nique para que te acompañe cuando tenga que salir de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Bien, ahora dame un beso… nos vemos dentro de dos días —dijo la madre mientras Teddy Lupin se acercaba y le daba un beso en la frente a modo de despedida.

Su hijo salió de la habitación, y luego de su partida todo se volvió frío de nuevo. Las brisas volvieron junto con su melancolía. Convencida de que no podría dormir, se paró de nuevo y fue hasta la ventana y adoptó la misma posición en la que había estado minutos atrás: sentada con las manos alrededor de los pies y contemplando la luna.

Mirar la luna traía recuerdos, algunos lindos y otros no tantos; pero al final sabía que eran sólo eso, recuerdos, aunque algunos terminaran con una sonrisa y otros con una lágrima rodando por su mejilla, eran sólo eso, recuerdos. Y, aunque sólo fuesen recuerdos, quería estar así todos los días que hubiera luna llena, mirándola, queriendo revivir cada momento feliz que había vivido. Es por eso que de ahora en adelante, cada luna llena estaría así, como lo estaba ahora: recordando en la luna.

* * *

Espero que les halla gustado y que me dejen review diciendo que les pareció, gracias.


	2. Hasta luego, buena amiga

Iba apresurada a su cita mensual, su caminar era rápido a pesar de que los años comenzaban a hacer mella en su cuerpo: sus pies dolían más al final de día y sólo una caminata apresurada bastaba para quitarle el aliento por un rato. Pero esta vez era diferente, la adrenalina corría por su cuerpo, no sentía ningún signo de cansancio… sólo ansiedad.

Miró el reloj que tenía en la muñeca, ya el otro había llegado a la cita y la debía estar esperando. No podía hacerla esperar, no quería hacerla esperar. Quería estar en el lugar preciso a la hora precisa, sin ninguna interrupción.

Con tan sólo poner un pie fuera de la casa, sintió el aire frío pronosticando que se avecinaba el invierno; pero una brisa no la detendría, ¡ya estaba por llegar!... sólo unos cuantos metros, veía el pequeño cuarto acercarse con cada pisada.

Sin reparar en nada que estuviera a su alrededor, abrió la puerta y quedó frente a la ventana que mostraba a la luna, que hacía cuestión de minutos había salido, dejándose ver y admirar tal como lo había hecho un mes atrás. Su blancura era incomparable y brillaba como nunca, iluminando cada centímetro del cuarto.

La mujer entró en la habitación lentamente, observando cada detalle, cada rasguño, cada golpe que había en las paredes y que traían a su memoria recuerdos. Una fuerte brisa entró por la puerta agitando sus ropas y haciendo que bruscamente recordara cerrarla. Con el mismo paso se devolvió para cerrar la puerta, y volteándose otra vez quedó frente a ella.

Su hipnotizante mirada la observaba desde lejos, desde el espacio, y sus largas manos de luz penetraban por todos lados, por sus ojos, por su boca, por su nariz… su imponente presencia estaba en todos lados jugándole bromas a los incautos ojos.

Tonks se sentía hipnotizada, sin apartar la vista de ella bajó lentamente hasta el suelo y luego estiró hacia atrás sus manos junto con su cabeza. Y mirando el techo, cerró los ojos… escapando de cierto modo del mundo en donde estaba, y entrando al mundo en el que quería estar… aunque a veces le hiciera daño.

—_Tonks, no… esto está mal… por favor —pidió Remus a una joven Tonks._

_El estaba contra una pared, sus ropas estaba raídas y su cuerpo un poco más delgado de lo normal; mientras que la chica lucia su pelo color chicle y una sencilla vestimenta: unos vaqueros y una blusa._

_Tonks tenía ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza de Remus apoyadas en la pared, mientras ella lo miraba seriamente como queriendo penetrar hasta los más profundos secretos, deseos y anhelos del hombre._

—_Calla y disfruta —dijo reprendiéndolo. Luego se acercó a los labios del hombre hasta que ambos quedaron unidos por un beso, que el hombre rápidamente paró._

—_¡Te dije que no!... esto nunca podrá suceder, simplemente… no, no puede ser —se decía más para si mismo, que para el mundo exterior._

—_Sí puede ser, ¿qué te ata?... nada —Remus desvió la mirada, pero ella agarró su cara con ambas manos y volvieron a quedar conectados en la línea visual—. Remus yo te amo, no me importa… tu, tu condición. Tú eres, y serás siempre muy importante en mi vida, aunque no quieras que así sea._

—_No es que no lo quiera —se defendió el hombre—, pero es que… te estaría rebajando a ser una simple paria, no quiero… tú te mereces a alguien mejor, no…_

—_Yo te merezco a ti, y tú a mí —interrumpió Tonks, para luego acercarse de nuevo hasta los labios de Remus. Pero Remus fue más rápido se apartó de ella antes de quedar conectados de nuevo._

_Él se encontraba dándole la espalda, apoyado en una ventana que estaba a su derecha. Miraba el ocaso, como las tonalidades se fundían para crear miles y miles de colores en una sola escena. Las pinceladas rojizas recorrían el cielo y se mesclaban con le cielo azul que poco a poco dio paso a un azul más oscuro, mientras la luna salía por el otro extremo. Faltaban sólo pocos días para la luna llena, y ya sus efectos se notaban en el físico y en el estado anímico de Remus._

—_Remus —casi olvidaba que la chica estaba allí, a su lado—, por favor, date la oportunidad de ser feliz… de que yo… —una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de la metamorfomaga—… de que ambos, seamos felices._

—_No, Tonks —él se volteó y comenzó a caminar lentamente. Luego de unos cuantos pasos, se volteó y la miró por unos segundos, para terminar de destrozar a la chica con una simple frase—. No quiero discutir esto de nuevo —y sin esperar respuesta se marchó._

Un fuerte viento interrumpió su recuerdo, la puerta se abrió estruendosamente… al parecer no la había cerrado correctamente. Fue con parsimonia a cerrar la puerta, y esta vez si se aseguró de trancarla correctamente. Luego se volteó y quedó de cara a un panorama que no le gustó mucho: poco a poco nubes oscuras cubría a la luna, centímetro a centímetro iban ganando terreno para terminar venciendo y cubriendo a la luna en su totalidad. Minutos después vino la ventisca, y comenzó a nevar.

El ánimo de la mujer decreció a pasos agigantados, ahora sólo quería acordarse de la muerte de su marido, de nada más. Para llorar y llorar, sin saber bien el por qué… no tenía muy claro por qué la afectaba tanto si la luna era cubierta por las nubes… o por el simple hecho de que no estuviera visible para ella. Ella quería a la luna para ella sola, pero dándose cuenta de sus pensamientos los borró rápidamente de su mente y se concentró en la habitación: un mundo entero y extraño que recorrer.

En esa habitación Remus pasaban las noches de luna llena. Todas las noches de luna llena, Remus se iba con pesar a su destino, desde temprano entraba en la habitación y no le gustaba que nadie fuera –a pesar de que con la poción no era peligroso–, pero aún así Tonks lo acompañaba varias noches, aunque él se quejara.

—_¡Vamos, Remus!... déjame acompañarte, sabes que no me gusta que estés solo —los rasgos juveniles de Tonks habían desaparecido, estar en plena guerra no le hacía bien a nadie, y mucho menos a Remus Lupin, que siempre se negaba a que ella lo acompañase en las lunas llenas._

—_¡No Tonks! aunque tome la poción, eso no asegura que no te pueda lastimar… déjame ir de una vez, que ya casi es hora. _

_El hombre se fue caminando rápidamente hasta la parte trasera de la casa, salió al jardín trasero y el aire fresco del verano le pegó de lleno en la cara, luego de estar unos segundos allí sin moverse, comenzó a caminar hasta el cuarto que estaba al fondo. Entró en el, y cerró mágicamente la puerta._

_El tiempo corría lentamente, y todo parecía pasar mucho más lento. El sol no quería terminar de meterse para que la luna saliera. Después de una espera interminable, un destello de luna atravesó la ventana, Remus se tranquilizó un poco, a pesar de que la luna ya hubiera salido, tendría que esperar unos minutos más… era sólo cuestión de minutos._

_Mientras tanto, Tonks caminaba rápidamente… iba a mitad del el jardín, estaba por llegar al pequeño cuarto que se encontraba al fondo. Apresuró el paso para terminar el recorrido y quedó justo frente a la puerta. Se acercó lentamente hasta ella e intentó abrirla… pero nada pasó, agitó la varita… pero la puerta quedó igual que antes._

_Molesta, Tonks dañó la cerradura con una floritura, y tan sólo con un pequeño empujón la puerta se abrió mostrando el interior. Dentro estaba un gran hombre lobo sentado en un rincón, miraba la luna y al momento en que la puerta se abrió posó su mirada en la mujer que estaba en la puerta. Le lanzó una mirada de reproche –que al parecer la chica captó– pues no dijo nada, sólo se acercó hasta el hombre lobo y sentó a su lado, para luego acurrucarse en su pecho y cerrar lo ojos, aunque sabía que no dormiría._

—¡Mamá! ¿qué haces aquí?... ¿por qué no estás en tu cama? —dijo la voz de Teddy desde la puerta, sacando a la mujer de sus pensamientos.

—Ya, ya… no me hables así, que me haces sentir como a una niña pequeña

—Pero es que a veces lo pareces… ¿mamá, cómo se te ocurre salir en la noche con este frío… y ahora que ha empezado a nevar?

—Ya… es que sólo quería mirar la luna… pero vamos pues a la casa —dijo Tonks parándose y dirigiéndose hasta la puerta.

Antes de salir, se volteó hacia la ventana y por cosas del destino, la luna estaba sin ninguna nube a su alrededor, como despidiéndose de ella, como lo buena amiga que se había vuelto.


	3. No está

**No está.**

La luna no iluminaba esa noche, estaba empeñada en no salir. Su brillo azulado no golpearía de pronto su cara, ese mes no la vería en su máximo esplendor: estando llena. Jugaba con su pelo, que ahora estaba largo hasta los pies y de color castaño, tan largo y esplendoroso que hasta la propia Rapunzel sentiría celos de él.

Desde hacia tiempo que había descubierto que dormir con un cabello tan largo era de lo mejor: sentir como la suavidad te abraza en medio de la noche, mientras los cabellos le dan calor a su cuerpo. Aunque había un inconveniente, si en algún momento hacía un movimiento brusco se jalaría el pelo, logrando así despertarse. Es por esto que decidió usarlo así de largo sólo una vez al mes, sólo cuando la luna estuviera llena, sólo cuando su astro-amiga estuviera en su más esplendoroso momento, según ella.

No nevaba, por lo menos, y el cielo estaba un tanto despejado; pero aún así no podía ver a la luna. Sólo de vez en cuando podía ver un cachito de una esquina, debido a que una nube se moviera demasiado, y en esos casos parecía que las nubes acudiesen a tapar de nuevo a la luna, pues en menos de un minuto estaba sumergida otra vez, detrás de la pared de nubes blancas como la nieve que se encontraba en el suelo.

Tonks se abrazó para darse un poco de calor, mientras iba hasta su cama y se recostaba en ella. Lamentablemente ese día no podría ir a ver a la luna, tendría que conformarse con imaginársela en lo alto de cielo, guiando a las personas de la noche… o iluminando a sus hijos de la tierra, para que nada malo les pasase. Pero ella sabía que ese mes no la vería, no ese mes.

Acostada en la cama cerró los ojos y con un pequeño movimiento de varita las luces se apagaron. Dejó su varita de sauce en la mesita de noche y cerró los ojos… intentando en vano dormir, pues por más que lo intentó no pudo. Después de un rato decidió mejor sólo quedarse despierta, sola, imaginándose en una campo abierto con un cielo despejado y la luna en lo alto, mientras ella se acurrucaba en los brazos de Remus.

_Una nevada caía lentamente ese día, su pelo al aire libre era azotado por el viento mientras corría detrás de un pequeño niño. La chica tenía una gran sonrisa y en sus ojos había un brillo indescriptible, capaz de enternecer hasta al más duro de los déspotas._

_Su marido, estaba en al otro extremo, esperando con los brazos abiertos a su hijo, que corría escapando de su madre quien pretendía ser un monstruo que se comería al niño –incluso su cabello era verde y estaba parado, y su boca estaba un poco más grande mostrando unos dientes más grandes de lo normal, pero aún así mantenía la sonrisa–._

_El pequeño Teddy corría rápidamente, daba sus pequeños pasitos escapando de su madre. Cuando estaba por llegar hasta Remus, Tonks apresuró la marcha y lo tomó por los pies pretendiendo comérselo, y justo a tiempo llegó a Remus para "salvarlo"._

_Después de cinco minutos de estar los tres "luchando", Tonks volvió a su forma natural y su esposo se acercó con el hijo de ambos en brazos a darle un beso._

—_Menos mal que cambiaste, porque no pretendía darte un beso así —dijo el hombre lobo riendo y dándole otro pequeño beso. Luego de esto la madre reclamó a su pequeño hijo, quien ahora tenía el pelo verde y pretendía también asustar a su madre._

_Ella simplemente fingió asustarse dándole un beso y abrazando a Remus._

_Los tres se quedaron un rato en la misma posición, mirando el horizonte en donde comenzaba a ponerse el sol._

—_Te amo —le susurró Remus al oído._

—_Y yo a ti._

_Teddy agarró con ambas manos la cara de su madre y la dirigió hacia él, reclamando su atención, para que quedaran frente a frente._

—_Mami, me quiero il —dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa—. Recuerda que hoy es navidad, quiero estal cuando Santa llegue._

—_Sí, pero Santa va a llegar sólo cuando te hallas dormido —el ceño de niño se pronunció un poco, pero no dijo nada, sólo se cruzó de brazos—. Vamos entonces, que tu padrino Harry viene a visitarnos hoy, ¿recuerdas? —el niño se alegró ante esta idea, y los tres partieron hacia su casa, que quedaba a unas cuantas calles del parque._

Tonks abrió de nuevo los ojos y miró el techo en la oscuridad, pesando en la niñez de Teddy, recordando momentos felices.

Teddy tenía veintiún años y era novio de Dominique –o Nique, como le decía él– la hija de Fleur, y al parecer la relación iba en serio, pues Teddy tenía planes de casarse luego de terminar sus estudios en el Ministerio para entrar en la Sección de Deportes Mágicos.

Por un momento pensó en el momento en que su hijo se iría y ella se quedaría sola en esa casa, pero después de unos minutos dejó de hacerlo diciéndose a si misma que cuando llegase el momento, lo enfrentaría como lo había hecho con la muerte de Remus.

Tonks cerró los ojos de nuevo, intentando de nuevo quedar dormida.

_Tonks salió del baño terminando de peinarse el cabello, cuando miró a la ventana: había una lechuza con una carta con el sello de Hogwarts. _

_Pensando en lo pero abrió, tomó la carta y vio como la lechuza desaparecía en la inmensidad de la noche. Por poco rompe el pergamino, pero luego de unos minutos comenzó a leer rápidamente. Después de unos minutos pasó de estar preocupada a estar muy molesta._

—_¡Remus, nos vamos a Hogwarts, ya! —gritó la chica quitándose la bata y poniéndose lo primero que encontró en el armario._

—_¿Qué pasa?, ¿por qué estás vestida así?_

—_Pasa esto —dijo dándole la carta—, nos vamos a Hogwarts._

—_Cálmate —el hombre leyó rápidamente la carta, pero en ningún momento mostró haberse enojado—, sólo incendió las cortinas de la cama… además, aquí dice que él explicó que fue accidental._

—_Pero Remus, tenemos que ir… de seguro que estaba peleándose con alguien._

—_¿Por qué mejor no esperas a que nos escriba?, de seguro lo hace mañana_

—_Okey, pero si mañana no escribe vamos —dijo amenazando la mujer._

Sin siquiera notarlo, Tonks se dejó abrazar por Morfeo y quedó plácidamente dormida, soñando que volaba sobre un montón de chocolate que le gritaba: "cómeme, soy más apetitoso que ese" con una voz muy chillona, y ella sin decidirse comenzaba a comérselos a todos.

Sin que ella lo notase, su hijo entró a mitad de la madrugada, y al ver a su madre sin cobija se acercó a ella y la cobijó, como si el padre fuese él. Y antes de marcharse la besó en la frente, como siempre había visto que hacía su padre cuando ella se quedaba dormida.

* * *

Hola ^^ Aquí estoy yo luego de un tiempo sin actualizar, espero les guste el capítulo ^^


	4. Gracias a él

Entre frías brisas y grandes ventiscas llegó enero, pero las nevadas y el frío absoluto se mantuvieron hasta febrero, en donde el sol comenzó a calentar más los días y la temperatura subía de a poco.

Las fases de la luna pasaban lentamente para una mujer mayor, golpeada ya por la edad, quien esperaba pacientemente a que su amiga volviese de su "retiro", pues no la había visto llena en dos meses… hacia dos meses que no la había visto en su fase favorita: la llena.

Pero ella sabía que ese mes iba a ser diferente, ello lo sentía en sus palpitaciones y en su nerviosismo… ella sabía que ese mes la vería. Ese día… sólo unas horas, sólo faltaban unas horas para verla de nueva, para volver a admirar su belleza y su luz, adentrándose hasta en lo más íntimo de su ser y hasta en lo más inhóspito de sus pensamientos…

Tonks estaba en aquel pequeño cuarto en el que Remus se recluía las noches de luna llena, ese pequeño cuarto que servía de aislamiento para el sufrimiento de un pobre hombre que no tenía la culpa de ser diferente, de tener una enfermedad… de ser hombre lobo. Todas las cicatrices y todas las marcas eran recordadas con exactitud por Tonks; cada rasguño y cada dolor Tonks los recordaba con una expresión de tristeza y añoranza.

Tonks miraba fijamente la ventana cuando ocurrió por fin., estaba ante ella el astro más grandioso de todo el universo. Ni todas las lunas de Saturno ni todas las estrellas del mundo se podrían comparar con la hermosura y esplendor de la luna: su luz pálida y hermosa, que sirve como testigo confiable de los más puros actos de amor y de cariño y como amiga en los momentos de soledad y tristeza en donde se necesita a un amigo fiel que nunca te abandone.

La mujer se paró de donde estaba sentada y se fue a la ventana, hasta afincarse en el marco de la ventana, mirando nostálgicamente las manchas del satélite, en donde a cada segundo veía la cara de Remus riéndole o simplemente viéndola con añoranza, como queriendo llegar hasta ella, aunque siempre estaba con ella.

_Sus lágrimas caían sin ningún pudor, sus mejillas mojadas y enrojecidas estaban caídas y su boca simplemente formaba una fina línea que sólo estaba allí por estar, pues en lo últimos minutos la mujer no abierto la boca, ni siquiera para lanzar un sollozo: ahora que Remus le estaba haciendo esto, no dejaría que él escuchase un solo sollozo debido a él. Sólo lágrimas solitarias que terminarían secándose y ella lentamente olvidándolas._

—_Tonks, la verdad l-lo siento —volvía a repetir el hombre—. Pero tú y yo no podemos seguir, y ahora mucho menos —dijo mirando el vientre naciente de la joven chica—, prefiero que nunca conozca al hombre que le desgració la vida al marcarlo por siempre._

_El hombre dio la vuelta y se dirigió lentamente a la salida, dando por terminada la charla: no quería que su hijo lo conociese, y mucho menos con la maldita guerra que cada día cobraba más y más vida y en donde el bando opositor cada día ganaba más y más terreno. Había momentos en los que pensaba seriamente que estaba todos perdidos, y que sólo debía esperar a que Voldemort encontrase a cada uno de los que quedaban y los matara para terminar de alzarse siendo dueño de todo._

_Remus llegó a la puerta y se volteó para ver por última vez a la mujer, quien ahora si estaba llorando sin ningún tipo de pudor. Volvió a su antigua postura, y se resigno a vivir con esa carga de por vida._

—_¿Pero es que no entiendes? —La frase de la mujer sorprendió tanta a ella como al hombre, quien no se esperaba que ella pudiera hablar en el estado en el que estaba—.Sólo hay un porcentaje de que nazca licántropo, no necesariamente nacerá hombre lobo, Remus, y lo sabes; fue lo que me dijo el medimago que me vino a revisar._

—_Pero aun así, el porcentaje de que sea licántropo es muy alto, Tonks. Yo no podría vivir viéndolo sufrir lo que yo sufrí, y el hecho de que yo halla conseguido amigos tan buenos como… —el hombre paró un momento, pensando amargamente en sus amigos muertos en la guerra, y el único vivo era un traidor—… el hecho de que yo consiguiera buenos amigos no significa que él o ella lo hará —corrigió._

—_Pero la familia Weasley, Harry y todos ellos lo aceptarán como nazca. ¿Qué importan los demás?_

—_Si están vivos para cuando nazca —se le escapó a Remus, y viendo lo que había hecho no dijo anda más y simplemente se marchó de allí, dejando a Tonks destrozada con el último comentario._

_Y, aunque ella estaba segura que todos vivirían, que todos lo conocerían y tendría muchos amigos en la familia Weasley, las palabras de Remus hicieron mella en ella. Comenzó a pensar en el si su hijo crecerían sin un padre y una madre por el hecho de perderlos en una guerra._

_Sola lloró sentada en un rincón imaginándose lo peor, esperando que llegase su madre para que la consolase._

Pensando en eso no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima solitaria, recordando amargamente la escena en la que Remus la había abandonado a su suerte con el hijo de ambos. Y, aunque Harry lo convenció de volver con ella, Remus no estuvo alegre hasta que descubrió que el pequeño no era licántropo.

—_¿En serio? —repitió la chica por quinta vez._

_Su cabello había vuelto a su habitual tono rosa chicle y tenía una hermosa sonrisa de oreja a oreja; miraba a un hombre que estaba también sonriendo delante de ella, pero a diferencia de la chica, el hombre estaba un poco más demacrado, el efecto de la cercanía de la luna llena se hacia cada vez más notorio._

—_Sí… Tonks, por favor no me hagas repetirlo: sí me quedo contigo, sí me voy a casar contigo y sí vamos a tener a nuestro hijo —repitió el hombre con los brazos abiertos._

_Tonks no se hizo esperar y fue corriendo hasta Remus, abrazándolo y besándolo mientras él la levantaba unos metros del suelo. El hombre la bajó después de unos segundos, y ambos quedaron viéndose, contemplándose, como si fuese la última vez que se verían, como queriendo absorber la esencia del otro, para tener parte del otro en su ser._

…

Tonks cayó rendida sin darse cuenta, quedó dormida sentada en el marco de la ventana viendo la luna. Durmió plácidamente, aunque al día siguiente el cuello la mataba por el dolor. Sin embargo, en su sueño miles de caras de Remus aparecían y desaparecían, diciéndole que sí a todo; y justo antes de despertarse, la cara de Remus del centro le dijo: "oye, ¿cierto que soy el más apuesto?" causando que la mujer riera a carcajadas.

* * *

Sí, lo sé; no merezco el perdón de Dios. No sé por qué olvidé seguir publicando esto a pesar de que ya está más que lista. Muchas gracias por leer.


	5. Gotas de lluvia

Un día de lluvia. Ese era un maldito día de lluvia, que para colmo también se transformó en una noche tormentosa.

El cielo se caía, parecía que en cualquier momento pedazos de esencia azul comenzaría a posarse en el suelo, mientras el cielo se iba quedando blanco poco a poco. Las nubes se exprimían aquella vez, llevaba ya más de tres horas lloviendo, y lo que más molestaba a Tonks era que esa bendita lluvia había llegado con la noche.

En cuanto el sol terminaba de desaparecer, poco a poco nubes comenzaban a juntarse, y al cabo de una media hora, ya empezaban a caer pequeñas gotas, a golpear las ventanas y a estrellarse contra el asfalto.

Y ya iban tres horas. Tres horas de agua constante, en donde no se distinguía nada a más de cinco metros de distancia. Y, aún con tremendo aguacero, ella veía a través de la ventana personas pasar corriendo con impermeables y paraguas, tratando en vano de luchar con el fuerte viento que arreciaba el exterior.

Tonks simplemente los miraba pasar, mientras pensaba divertida cuál sería la razón tan importante como para que salieran al exterior con ese clima tan espantoso. Veía como sus labios estaban morados y quienes los llevaban entreabiertos comenzaban a tiritar por el frío que esas pobres personas debían de estar pasando.

Agradeció estar dentro de la casa acobijada y calentita, y luego se paró para irse a recostar en su cama. De nuevo se había quedado sin poder ir al pequeño cuarto que Remus ocupaba las noches como esas, las noches de luna llena, las noches de su transformación.

Con la cabeza apoyada en la cabecera de la cama, cerró los ojos como lo hacía todas las noches de luna llena, pero esa noche era distinta. Quería pensar en otra cosa, pensar en la luna. Esa noche la quería ver, poder sentir como le iluminaba la cara y como se imaginaba siendo arrullada en una nube por varios ángeles. Pero esa noche era endemoniadamente diferente, no había luna, no había luz, no había ángeles arrullando; sólo gotas de lluvia fría, gotas de lluvia.

_—__¿Remus adónde me trajiste? —preguntó una Tonks más adulta. Su edad ya rallaba en los treinta y cinco años, pero estaba tan hermosa como siempre._

_—__Es secreto, sé paciente._

_Remus la situó en medio de prado, el sol estaba oculto detrás de las nubes, lo que permitía una tener sombre en todo el lugar, además de la brisa con olor a humedad pronosticando lluvia… pronosticando que de seguro se mojarían._

_—__Bien, ¿preparada? —dijo Remus mientras comenzaba a desamarrar el trozo de tela que tenía alrededor de los ojos. Ella sólo lanzó un chillido en señal de aprobación—. Bueno, ahí tienes —terminó Remus destapando completamente los ojos de la muchacha, y dejando a la vista una manta debajo de sus pies, y en ella un cesta de picnic. _

_Él no espero a que ella contestase, se sentó y comenzó a sacar dos platos y la comida, mientras Tonks, imitando a su marido, se sentó frente a él y espero que terminase para que él le explicara que era toda esa locura._

_—__Remus, ¿qué es todo esto? —preguntó ella al ver que al parecer no tenía intenciones de hablar todavía._

_—__A ver, señora… ¿qué día se supone que es hoy? —Tonks abrió la boca para contestar, pero Remus no la dejó, simplemente siguió hablando—. Hoy es nuestro aniversario. Así que si esperabas una cena en un lujoso restaurant, lo siento señorita, pero me pareció mejor hacer esto… (además de que no me alcanzaba el dinero) —dijo pensando en voz alta, lo que causó la risa de Tonks._

_—__No te preocupes, me encanta que te hallas molestado en hacer todo —dijo Tonks afincando las dos manos al otro lado para acercar su cara y así poder besar a Remus._

_Ambos platos se llenaron de comida y ambos comenzaron a comer. Tonks comía junto a Remus, quien simplemente se llevaba bocados a la boca y de vez en cuando la miraba y le sonreía, causando una sonrisa de ella también._

_La cena acabo, y como si de magia se tratase el cielo ya estaba cubierto por nubes, que en cuestión de segundos comenzaron a dejar caer su contenido sobre la tierra._

_El agua mojaba sus cuerpos, y ambos se miraron y como si de un acto reflejo fuese comenzaron a correr por toda la pradera como si fueran dos niños que simplemente quieren divertirse. _

_Tonks corría adelante, mientras Remus la perseguía y la lluvia los empapaba a ambos, aunque a ninguno de los dos le importaba. Parecían dos adolescentes que jugaban bajo el torrencial que caía, y que los empapaba hasta los huesos._

_Cuando estuvieron jadeantes, y sus pulmones amenazaban con explotar, pararon y comenzaron a reír, mirándose el uno al otro, como el agua resbalaba por la nariz del otro, o como se deslizaba por las mejillas._

Tonks soltó una leve sonrisa y luego bajó por completo hasta quedar totalmente acostada en la cama. No se acobijó, no se movió, simplemente se quedó estática hasta que el cansancio y la tristeza la vencieron y ella se dejó abrazar por el hermoso sueño que se avecinaba.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado: he intentando actualizar seguido, porque se me pasa por idiota .

Dan


End file.
